


Carnal Relations

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Banter, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, Foot Massage, Horny Teenagers, No Harrow the Ninth Spoilers (Locked Tomb Trilogy), POV Gideon Nav, Treat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Gideon paused for a moment to take the opportunity for some dramatic brow-waggling before asking the question: "Harrowhark Nonagesimus, are youpropositioningme?" Harrow chewed her lip, a tiny bead of blood forming between her teeth."I knew this wasstupid."
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Carnal Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



"Are you trying to _look_ like a skeleton so one of them might take pity and, I don't know, try to be your friend?" Even Harrow's feet were bony as hell, which was what Gideon focused on. Instead of the fact that she'd agreed to give _Harrow_ a foot rub. To be fair, all the non-stop walking around Canaan House had taken its toll on Gideon's feet, and she was _used_ to high levels of exercise.

"Yes, Griddle. I tire so much of your company that I'd rather spend my days among the skeletons." Actually, that sounded like something Harrow would fucking love. Even by Ninth House standards, she had a massive bone boner. "Maybe they'd actually give me a decent massage."

"Cut me a little slack - I've never done this before, so-"

"That's what she said," Harrow said, without missing a beat. Gideon looked up at her, a sly grin peeking through smeared, peeling face paint.

"Okay, I take everything I've ever said. I love you, oh Dark Mistress of the Night." Harrow groaned, but this time there was no real malice in it.

"Ugh. You must be rubbing off on me, Nav."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who wanted this foot rub." Gideon winked, and Harrow may have rolled her eyes, but was clearly fighting to keep a straight face, no doubt thanking God for all that thick paint to restrict any involuntary facial movements. But Gideon _knew_ Harrow.

"Maybe we should try something else." Gideon arched a questioning eyebrow. "I just mean...this isn't very relaxing. And _no,_ that wasn't actually a dig at your skills or lack thereof." Gideon decided to ignore that last part, which was fairly easy since Harrow's sudden squirming and shuffling was getting pretty distracting. Granted, that bed was kind of uncomfortable, but comfort had never seemed to be something that had concerned Harrow before. It wasn't until she noticed the way Harrow kept squeezing her skinny thighs together that she was finally able to put two and two together, and it took all of her effort not to laugh. Gideon paused for a moment to take the opportunity for some dramatic brow-waggling before asking the question.

"Harrowhark Nonagesimus, are you _propositioning_ me?" Harrow chewed her lip, a tiny bead of blood forming between her teeth.

"I knew this was _stupid._ Forget it." Gideon felt a tiny (really, really miniscule) pang of guilt as she looked into the dark, desperate pools of yearning that were Harrow's eyes. _Great time to get poetic, Nav,_ she chastised herself...though at least it wasn't as bad as Ortus' _Noniad._

"Wait, I mean...I'm not saying no. It just hadn't occurred to me that you might, um…"

"Have any interest in carnal relations?" Harrow offered. "Because I don't have a stack of _risque literature_ hidden under my bed?" That time Gideon did laugh. She'd certainly never come across the term _'carnal relations'_ in those magazines.

"Damn, there goes my last hope for some decent reading material in this place." Harrow's face was even more pinched and pointed than usual. "I just meant…" She clenched and unclenched her fist, like maybe she'd get lucky and grab the words she needed. "It never occurred to me that you might want to, you know, with _me."_ God, this was awkward, and the fact she couldn't stop staring at Harrow's crotch really wasn't helping.

"It hadn't exactly occurred to me either," she said stiffly, "and yet here we are."

"You really know how to make a girl feel wanted, Nonagesimus." Harrow sighed loudly and rubbed her nose, smudging the black paint into a swirl of grey.

"I'm sorry, I...this is all new to me." The Gideon of two weeks ago would probably have said _'no shit'_ or _'that could not be any more obvious'_ or come up with a fabulous pun.

Now, she settled for: "Me too," and even though Harrow was already well aware of this fact, given that none of the other Ninth House women were even _close_ to their ages, her features seemed to soften. It was probably just the blurry paint. _Yep, almost definitely._ Slowly, Gideon leaned towards her.

"What are you _doing?"_ What indeed, Gideon asked herself.

"Shouldn't we, like...kiss or something?" Harrow frowned, and Gideon's heart sank, which was fucking stupid.

"Okay." This being _Harrow,_ Gideon considered that response to be downright enthusiastic. (She hadn't even alluded to any assumptions of Gideon's lack of mad kissing skills, which was almost concerning.) Their teeth knocked together a couple of times, and when Gideon got a bit of earthy, slightly crunchy face paint in her mouth she began to think that kissing might have been a little overhyped - but once they figured out what was good...well, it was _good._

Good enough, apparently, that Harrow was already unbuttoning her pants.

"They're just uncomfortable," she breathed, as their lips parted, "I wasn't trying to...hurry things along. Or push them in a particular direction, or-" Gideon grinned.

"What if I said I was up for that?" She could have sworn she saw pink peeking through the white paint on Harrow's cheeks.

"... _are_ you?" To her surprise, Gideon didn't really even have to think about it. Already having had Harrow in her damn _mind,_ this seemed like far less of a Big Deal, and more like a natural, though admittedly weird, progression.

"Yeah." Once her pants were out of the way, Harrow didn't waste any time in guiding Gideon's hand into her sodden underwear. "Oh, well I take it I must be a great kisser. Or maybe my massage skills-"

"Yes, Griddle," Harrow hissed, breath hitching as a finger curled inside her, "your prowess is legendary, truly." Gideon snickered, but Harrow shut her up with more kissing, which she didn't totally hate. Harrow actually _whined_ when Gideon slid another finger into her slick cunt, fuelling her own pooling arousal...but she'd take care of Harrow first, and there was something she wanted to try. She got off the bed and onto the floor, kneeling between Harrow's calves.

"Can I…" Harrow gave a brief, but very definite nod. Gideon didn't remove her underwear (she knew Harrow well enough by now to know that she'd do so _herself_ if she wanted to), but carefully pushed it aside before diving right in, as it were, and trying to ignore the pulsing heat between her legs that intensified with each barely-there sound that escaped Harrow's thin lips, and the bony fingers curling in her hair. It took a while, and a lot of guidance, to find the right rhythm, but Gideon was more than happy to savour any experience that involved burying her head between a woman's - between _Harrow's_ \- thighs. Harrow's whole body trembled when she finally came, clutching a fistful of red hair. When her grip loosened, Gideon looked up to admire the view.

"Well, fuck me," she said, grinning at her rather harried-looking necromancer. Harrow grinned back, a promise in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, Gideon. I _will."_


End file.
